


in all my dreams

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Patrick Brewer Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “What did you dream of?” Patrick asks again. “What did you want most out of the world?”Even half-asleep, David’s response is almost immediate. “Rhinoplasty.”





	in all my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 8: childhood
> 
> Title is from Paper Rings by Taylor Swift

“What did you dream about when you were a kid?” Patrick asks, fingers loosely tracing patterns on David’s forearm.

David blinks sleepily, shifting against Patrick’s chest. His knee bumps gently against Patrick’s where their legs are tangled together. “Hm?”

“What did you dream of?” Patrick asks again. “What did you want most out of the world?”

Even half-asleep, David’s response is almost immediate. “Rhinoplasty.”

Patrick laughs, smacking his shoulder lightly. “I’m serious.”

“Mm, so am I,” David says as he pulls away with an affronted look. Patrick flashes him an apologetic smile and David returns to his arms, grumbling. “You have no idea the trauma a bad nose can do to a former child actor. My childhood was a nightmare because of it.”

“It’s hard to imagine any part of you being bad,” Patrick says, and David isn’t sure if he wants to laugh and call him a sap or start sobbing in his fiancé’s arms. 

He’s done enough crying in this lifetime, though, and laughing to hide his feelings, too. He doesn’t have to anymore. “This,” David whispers, pressing a kiss to the base of Patrick’s throat. “You. I mean, not you  _ literally  _ because I didn’t know you yet, but. Yeah.”

He hears Patrick’s intake of breath, but he feels it, too. He feels the stutter, feels the way he swallows a little at the weight of it. He feels Patrick’s arms hold him just a little bit tighter. He feels Patrick’s lips in his hair.

“I love you,” Patrick says, and David feels that, too.

“I love you, too,” he says. They’re both quiet for a moment, the silence settling over them like a thick blanket. Not unpleasant, but comforting. “Um, what did you dream about?” David asks finally.

He feels Patrick’s smirk against his forehead. “I really wanted a new baseball glove,” he teases.

David groans, ignoring the way Patrick’s chest shakes as he laughs. “I take it back. I actually hate you.”

Patrick laughs again, resuming the patterns he’d been tracing on David’s arm earlier. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Do you want to know what I really wanted?”

David nods against his chest. For a minute, Patrick says nothing. David waits, shifting so he can see Patrick’s face. His expression has turned more somber, but his lips are curved upwards in a small smile.

“I wanted to feel right,” Patrick says finally.

_ You make me feel right, David. _

Patrick had said that after the ill-fated barbecue and now the words echo in David’s head with the pounding of his heart.

He cups Patrick’s cheek, kisses him softly, tries to put every ounce of love in his body into the kiss. He’s successful, if the dazed smile on Patrick’s face when they pull apart is anything to go by.

“I guess all our dreams came true, then,” Patrick says and this time David does call him a sap, but he kisses him again anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
